Living with the Stitchpunks
by Pisquared
Summary: First fanfic,plz don't pick on too bad.
1. How did we get Here?

Life with the Stitchpunks

Chapter One: How are we here?

As I stand here, I wonder how all this had happened. One day I was a normal schoolgirl, the next my friends and I are in a realm in which was shown in a movie. My name is Dani. My friends are Rin, Chris, and May May are all trapped with me in the 9 universe.

We are not exactly sure how we got here to begin with. All we really know is that we all fell asleep after watching 9 again. When we awoke the next day, we were all here.

What's even more confusing was what I had when I awoke. Being an early bird, I was up early, around dawn here. Then, as I was looking around, I heard voices…..familiar voices. Quickly, I looked around only to see nothing but barren land. However, when I reached my hand into my pocket, I felt a lump. Curiously, I pulled out the item, which was the Talisman! I was shocked by this discovery and said out loud "Isn't 9 supposed to have this?" The muffled voices sounded louder and closer.

Now this is what I said out loud, confused. "Alright, one of three things is happening right now. One, I have lost my marbles….which probably happened a looonnnggg time ago… Two, I am hallucinating and or hearing things. Or, number three; there is something in the Talisman…. I wonder…"

A loud voice yelled. "Its number three you fool!" "Ummm, is something in there?" I asked, unsure. "No, you are just talking to yourself, YES there is Something IN HERE!" the voice yelled, sounding pissed. Another voice talked quietly "1…..that was really unnecessary and rude…." This voice seemed to be gentle but cautious, as if he feared that the other one would hurt him.

"Okay just checking, how many of you are….in there?" I questioned. "5 of us are trapped in here." A third voice spoke, it sounded sophisticated and wise, also considerate. That's when it hit me.

"Y-you're the- the dead stitchpunks….aren't you?"I whispered, awed."Yes….and how by any means are you?" the first voice spoke up again. "My name is Dani. I figure that I know your name…..1." I replied coolly. 1 replied. "Hmm, not as dumb as you sound…."

The second voice was humming something. "And….you, the one humming, you're 6, and the other voice that told me how many of you there are in the Talisman…..that was 2." I finished. Another voice questioned "How do you know about the Talisman?" the voice was slightly young like but mature and cautious. I knew that was 5.

"Well, 5…..I saw it in a movie….a movie about your world and….about you." I heard someone grunt, which was 8 the only one who did not speak yet. I explained the film to the stitchpunks, and then heard someone call to me, asking. "Dani, what's going on? Who are you talking to?" It was Rin.

I froze right there. How will I explain this to everyone? Well, 1 kind of did it for me when he shouted annoyed. "Who's there? How many of you are there?" Rin stared awe-struck at the Talisman. "D-dani, how….how did you get that? And….was that 1 I heard?"

So, I explained the whole story, ending with. "What's strange though is that I have no idea how I got the Talisman….or how the dead stitchpunks got trapped in it…." "again…." 1 murmured quietly from inside the Talisman.

We were now on the move, looking for the living stitchpunks. This was something that half annoyed me for it was mainly 9's fault for the death of the five stitchpunks who did not really deserve to die, not even 1 was fit for the fate. However, I knew that 9 could help us and knew how to survive here.

The small group of us walked until dusk, when we found somewhere to shelter for the night. Ahead of us was a huge building, which I was grateful to see the faded sign 'Food Market.' One thought entered our minds: FOOD!  
"Guys, look! A supermarket, let's go!" I exclaimed giddily. We were desperate to get something to eat, since we went a day without any nutrition and walked all day. Immediately, we ran to the front of the store and quickly opened the door…..


	2. The Stores That Has EVERYTHING

Chapter 2: Inside the Store with EVERYTHING (Even nightmares)

We were greeted by an array of endless isles. I stared at my group and told them "Alright guys, grab as much food and supplies you can carry, make a weapon and meet up here!" Then, I sprinted off into the first isle while the others went in different paths.

The isle I meandered into had school supplies. Immediately, I noticed the backpacks of all shapes and sizes. Quickly, I grabbed the biggest one and continued on. There was ink and a notebook, just in case, I grabbed some of it. Then, I headed for the next isle. There was a bow and quiver set in that isle, and a lot of arrows. Smiling, I grabbed a ton of arrows with the bow and quiver and continued on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin was walking around the building, looking for more items. She found some sealed food that the four could eat. She noticed as she went down the cookware isle a sharp cutting blade. This made her smile and she grabbed it, along with some metal wire. She tied the wire to the blade and tested her weapon on a box. 'Success!' she thought happily as the knife landed in the middle of the box. Smiling, Rin continued on looking for supplies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris was thinking about finding a weapon that she could use as she left the canned goods isle. Then, she saw two, small metal poles and wire. 'Oh, I know what to make!' Chris thought happily. Quickly, she tied the wire on the poles, making her own nunchucks. "I can't wait to put this in action!" Chris happily murmured. Then, she continued on, looking for anything that the group could use.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May May left the medical section of the store, feeling quite pleased with herself. Understanding that the supplies would already be low, she quickly came to this isle to stock up for everyone. 'I still need a weapon though,' she thought quietly. Then, something caught her sight. Happily, May May picked up the large blade near her. "Perfect! This would be nifty to use as a dagger or something!" she told herself happily as she continued her search for items.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I headed back to the others, I gathered some last minute items. There were seed packets that I quickly grabbed, knowing that they would be useful later on. Also, I got packs of water bottles for the group and for the plants. Soon, I was back with the girls at the entrance.

We were about to leave when I heard a noise. Something came crashing down in one of the isles. Quickly yet silently, I put the Talisman, which I was holding in one hand, into my pocket. Then, I grabbed by bow and reached for an arrow. Chris pulled out her nunchucks, Rin pulled out a knife tied to wire, similar to a large grappling hook, and May May grabbed a knife. All of us gathered, our backs to each other, each facing a different direction.

May May yelped as the Cat Beast came charging out, slashing her leg. I managed to shoot an arrow at one of its eye, which shattered. Growling angrily, the feline beast faced me and pounced. As fast as I could, I ran. Unfortunately, I tripped over a self knocked down by the beast and my foot buckled under me. Cursing under my breath, I turned to see the Cat Beast pounce once more, landing on me. The breath instantly left my chest and I struggled to reach my weapon. Snarling, the Beast slashed my shoulder, then it attempted to nip my neck.

Whack! The Beast turned to see that Rin had shot her grappling hook at it, which was now on its shoulder. Growling, it ran towards her. Chris then hopped onto the feline monster and smacked at its skull with her nunchucks. The skull cracked but the Beast still lived. Furious, the Beast flung Chris off it and tried to bite Rin. Before it could though, May May hopped onto its neck and stabbed the skull in the crack that Chris made, killing the Beast.

I limped to the rest of the girls, who were sitting down. Chris was rubbing her head and growled annoyed "Stupid Beast throwing me off, its lucky that I didn't finish the job…" "How badly are we beaten up guys?" I asked as I sat down with them, tired out from limping. "Mainly scratched up and bruised, nothing broken though, which is good for that could threaten us." Rin calmly explained. "Wish I could say the same, I think I sprained my ankle while running from the Cat Beast!" I grumbled. May May passed some medical supplied around, which we all used to our advantage. Rin had been bitten on her hand and Chris had a scratch on her arm and was bruised from her fall, May May had some bruises and the slash on her leg. Using some bandage, I wrapped my ankle up and put a decent sized bandage on my shoulder.

"I think we should camp here tonight, who wants to take first watch?" I asked the group. Rin volunteered and the rest of us settled down slightly farther into the store. At first, I couldn't sleep but as the night went on, I slowly accepted falling into sleep…..


End file.
